Economy artist's easels typically are composed of a three-legged wooden framework, of much the same format as the traditional blackboard easel, that “stand” on the floor via the framework's legs. Higher quality easels typically have a wooden frame with pinned segments that can be moved so that the frame will rest on the floor. For an easel to be stored, it must be folded up and moved off the floor space. Once it has been folded up, the easel is not stable and not in a state that it can be used in an effective manner.
All floor easels have one feature in common: they require floor space while being used, and sometimes even while being stored. If a person does not have enough space to leave the easel set up while not being used, he/she must typically remove the artwork from the easel, fold the easel up, and put it away for storage, as well as find a safe place to store the art panel until ready to work on it again. Having to set-up and take-down the easel is inconvenient, especially in a small studio or work area where floor space is at a premium.
In view of the above, there has been a long standing need in the artist's community for a more “space-friendly” easel. Accordingly, details of a door-mountable artist's easel are elucidated below that obviates many of the above difficulties.